iGo to New York
by J.Dowggg
Summary: FIRST FIC! The icarly gang go to New york for 2 weeks! SEDDIE! Rated T for rare adult stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Freddies POV

"Sam! Those silly competitions are like impossible to win!" I told her.

"But have you seen how big the build-a-bra stores are there! And besides, the question is soooo easy!" she replied

"That's the whole point! And I don't care about the build-a-bra stores. Since when did you start being obsessed with the store anyway?" I said while sitting next to her.

We were at Carly's place watching this news program (yeah! I didn't know Sam watched the news too! When i asked her she replied "´cus I wanna know what's happening in the world" Yeah! Like Sam cares what's happening in the world.)Suddenly this question appeared on the screen:_ When was the year that the program "Girly Cow" first premiered? _Of course she didn't answer my question but instead she decided shout in my ear.

"QUCKLY! GRAB A PEN AND PAPER WRITE DOWN THE PHONE NUMBER! QUICK!" I flinched and grabbed a pen and paper from the coffee table in front of me and shoved it into Sam's Stomach. She grabbed the pen and wrote down the number and the answer. This was the fastest I've ever seen her write.

"Let's bet 50 dollars that you won't win the competition" This wasn't what I'd usually do as Sam wins every bet I've done with her. But this time I was sure.

After she finished she put the pen and paper on top of the coffee table and crashed her feet onto it. She took her shoes off with her feet and looked at me.

"You're on!" she Replied finally. She grabbed her pear phone, typed the number and pressed the "call" button.

"Hi…. Yes…..2007...ok…..bye" I raised my eyebrows as she put her pear phone back on the table.

"What" she said.

"Nothin´" I replied with a smirk on my face.

Sam looked up at me. She raised her back of the couch and sat up straight so that my arm was in reach with hers. Suddenly, out of nowhere, here fist crashed onto my arm and I fell to the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?" I cried

"For not getting the pen and paper fast enough" She smiled, laid her back on to the couch and fell asleep.

**Well! Did u like it? This is my first ever story so not too mean reviews please!** **Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Heres Chapter 2! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 2

Sam´s POV

The Defening sound of my alarm on my Pear Phone rung in my ear and I woke with a start. I pressed the "Turn Off" button and slipped out of bed. My eyes still half closed, I Walked to my bathroom and had a quick shower, put some skinny jeans and a penny tee on and got my hair ready for school. I knew my mum was still asleep so I didn't bother saying bye; instead, I grabbed my bag and walked towards Bushwell Plaza to meet Carly and Fredork before we walked to school.

Luckily Lewbert was asleep. I crept upstairs towards Carly´s place and started to text her to be ready quicker than usual. For some reason I felt extremely impatient today, probably because I was so excited to go to New York. Wait. I don't even know if I'm actually going yet. Holy Chizz! What was I thinking? It was obvious I wouldn't win the competition. I ran up the stairs not caring if Lewbert was shouting at me, I had to turn that bet off with Frednub. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket. I peeked at the number. It read "_Unknown Number._" I answered anyway.

_(After Phone call)_

I Grinned, picked the lock to Carly´s place and went upstairs, ignoring Spencer´s question (_How did you get in here?)_

"Carlay!" I shouted

"I'm in the studio!" She shouted back at me.

I ran up the stairs and turned the door knob to the iCarly studio. I found her on one of the beanbags on her laptop.

"Hey Carls" I said as I sat on the beanbag next to her.

"Ready to leave?" She asked while closing her laptop.

"I won." I said with a smirk on my face

"Please don't tell me you won a Pie eating contest! You know what happened last time!" Carly explained.

"We´re going to New York!"

"What?"

"I won a competition! We´re Going to New York!" I repeated.

"Oh my Chizzy god!"

**I know the ending of this chapter is done quickly but the real story begins in New York! So I want to get this part over and done with! But I think I might do a few more chapters before they actually get there! REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carly´s POV

Sam and I were going to fetch Freddie from his place before we would walk to school when my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Freddie

_Already left to go to school! See u there!_

"Freddie said he´ll us meet there," I told Sam while walking out the door and walking down the stairs.

"Ugh! Now I have to wait even longer to get 50 dollars!" Sam whined

"You made a bet with Freddie?"

"No. He did."

"Wow! He must be brave to make a bet with you! And he bet so much money too!"

We continued towards school when we saw Freddie in front of us on his pear phone.

"Hey look!" Sam pointed towards Freddie´s Direction, "Get your pear phone out! I want you to film this!"

I did as i was told but I didn't want to film. It would be too mean to Freddie. Sam crept up behind Freddie and started to throw little pebbles at his back. I had to admit it was pretty funny, she always found somewhere to hide before Freddie looked behind himself.

After a while Sam got bored and decided to stop. She walked back towards me.

"Well?" she said.

"I forgot to film it."

Sam sighed and continued to walk towards school.

"Aren´t you mad at me?" I asked.

"Carls! How could I be mad at you when we´re all going to New York in two days!" She Explained.

"WHAT!" I froze to the spot.

"I just told you we were going like 10 minutes ago"

"TWO DAYS!"

"Oh! Didn´t I tell you that as well."

"NO!"

"Sh! Carls Calm down! We´ll get everything ready tomorrow! The people who organized the competition said that they´d send me an email today after lunch explaining everything!" She explained while patting me on the shoulder. All my shouting made Freddie notice us walking behind him.

"HA HA! Frednub! Cough the money up! C´mon!" Sam shouted in Freddie´s face while putting her in front of Freddie

"What! Y-y-you won!" Freddie asked.

"Yup!"

"Bu-bu-but we didn´t shake on it"

"DAMN!" Sam shouted as she opened the door to the school entrance.

I smiled. I knew Freddie would get out of it somehow even if he had to get a beating by Sam. I´ve noticed that they have become more and more closer to one another lately it´s only a matter of time before I find them kissing somewhere!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry everyone for the wait! It was just that I went on holiday to the states for a few weeks! Well! Without further or do heres Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Sam´s POV

"Ok, so…" I started as Carly, Freddie and I stuttered into Carly´s apartment. We just arrived from school and I was staring at the pear phone in front of me (reading an e-mail about the competition.)

"the plane takes off at 2 in the afternoon and arrives in New York at about 7 in the evening, when we get there we will take a taxi to our hotel, Oh Yeah! And only 6 people have been reserved for the trip!" I finished with a large sigh and plunked myself onto the couch next to Fredweird, as he flicked through the channels on the TV.

"But there are only 3 of us, plus Spencer! We need 2 more people!" Carly explained

"How about…" Freddie began, but I cut him off immediately.

"No!" I said in a "who told you to speak" way

"How about my new boyfriend, Chris!" Carly smiled as she opened the cupboard to get 3 glasses.

Freddie and I both turned our heads toward her at the exact same time.

"Didn´t you just break up with Steven like, 4 days ago!" Freddie stated.

"Benson, I do this extremely rarely, but I must say I agree with you." I Replied

"That´s the nicest thing you´ve ever said to me… Princess Pucket" He said back to me in a cheeky way. I flinched at the name and punched Freddie in the arm but he didn´t seem to mind. I know this is unusual for me to say but I'm really not in the mood to fight with Benson, I guess I am too happy, I'm glad he's not in the mood either.

"Trust me he is extremely nice and he's British! Carly giggled at the last word.

"No Way!" I began "Of course he can come on the trip!" I informed Carly

Freddie gave a big sigh and turned his attention back towards the TV.

Carly brought us our drinks and sat next to me.

"I guess Gibby can come as well as we might me doing an iCarly episode in New York" Carly suggested. Freddie and I nodded, not really paying any attention to Carly.

After an hour of Girly Cow We all got bored and Freddie and I began to feel drowsy.

"Well!" Carly started "I'm going to go upstairs and pack and you guys should really consider doing that today because I don't want to pack for Sam again like last time!" Carly ran up the stairs towards her bedroom.

It was just me and Freddie now. I felt really drowsy so, not knowing what I was doing, I laid my head on Freddie's shoulder and threw my arm on his knee. I could sense Freddie Smirking as I fell into a deep sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Freddie´s POV

I woke up on the day of the flight to New York, fresh and ready to take the huge city ON! I told my mum that I was going on a school trip. She didn't believe me that the school would pay all the fees so, just in case, she gave me 100 dollars. JACKPOT!

I slipped out of bed and began to pack my suitcase. I just chucked some clothes, some cologne and my toothbrush into it and zipped it up. I had a shower and changed my clothes.

I dragged my suitcase into the kitchen and had some egg on toast while my nagged about taking tic baths every night and calling her 3 times a day.

After hundreds of kisses goodbye I ran out of my apartment on my 367th kiss goodbye. Why is she always like that on goodbyes? It's not like I'm leaving forever. A second later I arrived at Carly´s door. As soon as I walked inside, an orange smacked me in the stomach.

"Owww!" I screamed gripping my stomach.

"Sorry, fredweird" Sam replied "I was aiming at the door!" Sam smirked her evil smirk once again. I stood back up and left my suitcase next to the TV. Carly came downstairs with two heavy suitcases in each hand.

"Hey Freddie, could you help me with the other suitcase upstairs?" She asked.

"You have three suitcases" I asked surprisingly while walking up the stairs.

I came back down carrying an extremely heavy suitcase, two minutes later.

"Yeah!" Carly replied "One is for my clothes, the other one is for my makeup and the last one is for my shoes"

Meanwhile Spencer shot through his bedroom door

"Hey kiddos…and suitcases." He said while getting a water bottle from the fridge.

Carly grabbed a notebook from one of her suitcases and began to read it.

"Suitcases … Check! Hairbrush … Check! Gibby!" there was a sudden pause. Suddenly he came shooting through the room randomly. Carly continued.

"Check! Passports… Check! Money… Check! And Tickets… check! Well, I think we're all done! Let's roll! Oh yeah! Chris said he´d meet us there!"

Everyone grabbed their suitcases and walked out the door.

We arrived at the airport at 12:00. We went through baggage check, quickly, and sat down for some lunch afterwards.

**I know this chapter doesn't really have anything special in it but if you haven't noticed I´ve written it extremely quickly to get it over and done with! I'll try to update faster! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I will seriously try to update as quickly as I can from now on! Anyway, on with the story…**

Sam´s POV

"Um, I´ll have… barbecue ribs, 2 large fried chickens, a large plate of fries and a large milkshake" I say, counting with my fingers.

"Wow, Sam, that's a bit, much, don't you think?" Freddie says behind me, scratching his earlobe.

"Momma needs her food" I reply, my face close to his and my eyes squinting.

"That´ll be $15" the man at the counter says with a bored voice, I turn away from Freddie immediately.

I pay the money and walk back to where Spencer and Carly have sat, I notice Carly´s new boyfriend, sitting next to her. He did look pretty fit, his eyes were dark green, his hair, a sandy colour, he had a nice body, not too muscly and not to skinny.

Chris and Carly were talking, and Spencer was nodding his head, shortly after taking a large bite off of his Bacon, cheeseburger.

"Hey guys!" I say sitting next to Spencer.

"Sam, this is my boyfriend, Chris." Carly introduces Chris, he smiles and I couldn´t help but smile back.

"Hey" he says in a cool voice.

"Me and Chris were just talking about about New York!" Carly mutters.

"Fail" Freddie calls, to Carly. Carly frowns at him then turns to her food. He sits beside me.

"WOW, Move up abit!" I shout. Freddie moves up as fast as he can to the very end of the bench.

Carly introduces Chris once again to Freddie, and they start to talk about some techy stuff. Apparently Chris works at a Pear store somewhere around here. Ugh! That's all I need! Another dork in my presence!

Luckily boarding the plane was quick, I was eager to find out who I was sitting next to. I was pretty annoyed that it wasn't the sort of air lines that don't allow you to sit with whoever you want.

I walked quickly down the plane to my seat; the row was completely empty. There was only one seat next to me, which meant that there were two per row.

I threw my bag into an overhead locker and sat in the window seat. A second later Fredork sat next to me.

"UGH!" I shout as loud as I can, the whole plane goes silent for a second and everyone looks at me and goes back to getting to their seats a moment later.

"Sam!" Freddie says quietly. "Be quiet!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I protest.

"Fine" He replies

This is going to be a long flight. I look behind me and notice Carly and Chris making out behind me and Freddie. I couldnt help but feel...lonely. Freddie gets his pearbook out from is bag and sits next to me, I get out my Pearphone and begin to play games.

I can HEAR Carly and Chris making out behind me! Yeah! Thats right! HEAR! They´re really loud, the whole plane can probably hear them. This is REALLY going to be a long flight.

**I know what you´re thinking! "UGH, this was a boring chapter!" The next one will be in Spencer´s POV and will (hopefully) be very funny! But bear in mind the next chapter will not be very eventful… THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review for more faster updates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep, believe it; I am back for ANOTHER update! Get ready for some laughs!**

Spencer´s POV

I walk towards my seat slowly, and just hope that I'd been sat with Gibby, but I was wrong. A large man had taken up one seat next to the window and most of the seat next to him.

"OH, COME ON!" I shout, not meaning to be that loud. The man looked at me, frowned, and went back to his magazine, headlined: "Losing Weight, How to do it?" A large woman in a fitness outfit holding weights was on the front cover.

I put my baggage in the overhead lockers and squeeze into my seat.

"Um," I begin. "Could you please move up abit" I say, awkwardly, looking up at his massive body.

"Oh, Sure" The fat man replies, he budges up a few inches, but goes back to normal again after a few seconds.

He faces me and looks into my eyes.

"How do you do that?" He asks, looking at my stomach.

"Do what?" I reply.

"Get that slim" The man begins to look at my body up and down. I cover my hands with my body.

"Um, this is weird" I say, staring at the seat in front of me.

"Tell me, PLEASE! Do I look slim?" The fat guy gets a mirror from his pocket and looks at his face from different directions.

"Um, you look…" I hesitate. "G-GREAT!"

"Really?" The man turns to my face and stares at me with puppy eyes "Do you really, really think so?" His face close to mine.

"Um, you have nice feet?" I say, changing the subject. I look down at his feet and notice they are 3 times the size of mine. I hope he stays quiet but he doesn't.

"They won't stop eating either." He replies. Luckily I was saved by the plane as it took off and we were 30,000 feet into the air in less than 10 minutes.

Fat Tony (yes, I have already made up a name for him) turns back to his magazine and I look to the opposite end of the plane. Sam and Freddie seem to be arguing about something. Sam begins to point at Freddie´s Pear book and Freddie keeps shaking his head. I couldn´t help but realize how great they are for each other.

Suddenly, Sam punches Freddie hard in the shoulder and starts to laugh. Freddie howls in pain and a giggle a little. It's only a matter of time before I find them snogging alone in a room…

**OOOOOHHHH, Spencer and Carly think the same thing… This chapter wasn't as funny as I thought it´d be. Oh well! Next chapter will be them landing at the airport and arriving at their hotel! More Reviews… Faster updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Yep, 2 chapters in 1 day. I´m making the most of the bank holiday over here! A nice long chapter for everyone to make up for my absence for ages! Thanks for putting up with me not updating in like forever!**

Freddie´s POV

3 hours I had to put up with Sam sitting next to me. 3 WHOLE HOURS! Luckily we were about to lower down towards the airport.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" The overhead speaker stops and starts again much louder than last time. "GIBBY" It shouts. At first everyone is confused then they begin to laugh.

"Gee, I wonder how Gibby got to the microphone thing." I say aloud

"Well, he´s Gibby." Sam replies simply. I shrug.

"Sorry for that Ladies and Gentlemen" The overhead speaker sounds. "A… Gibby… has somehow high jacked the speakers. Everything is now back to normal. Prepare to land."

I notice Sam starts shaking.

"Um, Sam…" I begin. "Are you Ok? You seemed fine when we took off. " I say looking at her face.

"I-I am absolutely terrified when planes land." She says her voice shaky.

She moves her hand from her lap and grabs my hand. She doesn't seem to notice what she has done. All she is doing is staring at the seat in front of her. Her lips dry.

"Sam-"I say but after I decide its best to stay quiet.

She grips my hand even tighter as we lower; the entire colour from her face has drained. Her other hand has gripped her seatbelt. She tightly shuts her eyes and we touch the ground.

As we begin to slow down, Sam opens her eyes and notices the situation.

"What are you doing?" She shouts, pulling her hand out of mine. "Why were you holding my hand?" She asks again, her arms crossed.

"Um, you held my hand! Duh! Don't you remember?" I defend myself. How could she have forgotten?

"Don't lie, Fredlame," She begins "next time I find you holding my hand without my permission I´ll punch you so hard it´d look like you fell from the Empire State building and landed on your face .Speaking of the empire state building, look." She points her finger out of the plane window, I look out and see the Empire state building!

"Wow, That's the Empire state Building" I say, after I say it I realize how stupid it sounds.

"No Shit." She says looking at me. I ignore her comment and continue to look out the window when I begin to hear Carly and Chris speaking behind me and Sam.

"This is going to be the most romantic trip ever" I hear Chris saying. I look at Sam and she too is listening.

"I know, right!" Carly responds. "What are we going to do first?" She asks.

"Whatever you want-"His voice is cut off. Suddenly we could her kissing sounds.

Sam does a loud vomiting sound and a loud cough; I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"We have arrived at New York, It is 7.09 PM." The overhead speaker sounds. "You may unbuckle your seatbelts and get your luggage, the air hostesses will let you out shortly. Thank you for flying with us."

Sam and I unbuckle our seatbelts and get our baggage. Carly and Chris do the same. In less than 30 minutes we have gotten out of the airport and into our taxi.

During the whole taxi ride, Gibby was telling us how he had got upgraded to go to 1st class on the plane and had somehow high jacked the overhead speaker for few seconds. I was pretty pissed that Gibby got upgraded to 1st class. But it was too late to say something now.

When we arrived we got out of the taxi. The hotel we were staying in for the next two weeks was massive! It was a luxury 5 star hotel with spa and gym.

"Great!" I say. "A gym!" I was always fond of getting in shape, now that I have a great body, I would like to keep it that way.

"Pft! I bet you couldn't lift one weight in there, Benson." Sam adds before we walk into the nice cool lobby of the hotel.

It was a massive room, completely made of marble. To our left was 2 big elevators, ready to take you to your floor, to our right was the way towards the Spa and Gym. In the Middle was 4 large desks, all joined together to make a square, in the middle of the desk-square was a small fountain. Straight on was the Restaurant and Bar.

We walked towards the desks. There were queues for 3 of the desks. The 4th one was empty as an ugly teenage girl with braces was sitting behind the desk.

"Um, I think we will go for that one." Spencer says, not taking an eye off of the hot girl behind the desk. It was the biggest queue of them all but Spencer didn't seem to mind.

After waiting for 20 minutes we finally got to the desk. Spencer walked up in front of us all and laid is whole arm on the desk.

"Hey Beautiful." Spencer says, locking onto her eyes.

"Um" The girl begins "Please can I have your confirmation papers and then I can give you your rooms." She says quickly. Spencer gets the papers out of his bag and gives them to her.

"You," Spencer looks at her badge below her shoulder. "Haley, are very attractive. Therefore I shall stare at you." I notice that Haley begins to feel a bit creeped out.

She hands the keys to us, ignoring Spencer once again. "Floor 12, Rooms 8, 9 and 10. NEXT!" she shouts.

"Come on, Spence." I say tugging his arm but he wouldn't budge. All he did was say another flirtatious line.

"I might as well call you Google as you have everything I´m looking for." Spencer mutters not taking his eyes of her.

Haley shouts again. "NEXT!"

"Um, Chris could you help a little?" I ask.

"Sure!" he replies in his cool voice. I grab Spencer from under his shoulders and Chris grabs his legs, together we carry him towards the lift.

We get into the lift, hoping that Spencer won't shout yet another embarrassing line so everyone can hear.

Carly presses the 12th button on the lift wall.

"YOUR BODY MAKES YOU SEXY. YOUR SMILE MAKES YOU PRETTY. BUT YOUR PERSONALITY MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" Spencer shouts just as the doors close.

Chris and I let go of Spencer and I face palm myself.

"Seriously Spence?" I say as he gets up of the ground.

"What?" he protests "she was pretty."

The doors open. And we begin looking for our rooms on the long corridor.

"Ok," Carly begins, reading the papers in her hand. "Gibby is with Spencer in room 10" She hands out the keys to Spencer. "Chris and I are together. YAY! Which leaves…?"

I look at Sam and snatch the keys from Carly. We walk into our rooms at the same time, I was gob smacked at what I saw.

The lounge was great! A large comfy sofa was placed in the middle of the room and against the wall, facing the sofa, was a large, slim TV. The door to our right led into the bedroom which had 2 large king beds, waiting for Sam and I. To our left was the large bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi and shower. Straight on were the kitchen and a large dining table.

I could hear everyone else in the other rooms admiring the great views from the balcony, we went into the kitchen and onto the balcony, we could see Carly and Chris making out on the balcony next to us and next to them were Gibby and Spencer admiring the view of the whole city.

The city was amazing! I put my hands on the rail bar, so did Sam. There were lights everywhere. I, slowly, just to be safe, crept my hand towards Sam's, and held it, thank god she didn't mind. I felt like there was some really strong chemistry hiding in both of us, it was just hard to get it out most of the time.

She finally noticed after a while and pulled her hand out of mine she looked at me and blushed bright red; she put a finger to her lips and walked inside to have a shower.

We both sat to watch TV and at about 10 PM we went to bed. Thinking of what we could do the next day.

**WHEW! Finally! Did you like the LLLOOONNNGGG chapter? You better! Just one question, what would you like to happen while they are there? For example they could go shopping or sightseeing or whatever! I would like YOUR ideas! Please review ASAP! If I get a good idea I will write the next chapter about that idea! The gang will be in The Big Apple for 2 weeks. So I will choose 14 ideas and put them in the story! You can enter more than one idea of course! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I am finally updating after a long summer break! Hope you enjoy! The idea here is from "Shelosthermind" For the bakery. Thank you!**

Chapter 9

Sam's POV

My eyes flutter open and a lovely morning view of New York City greets me. The thick duvet is somehow on the floor and the sheets are beginning to fall off.

I swing both my feet off the comfy mattress and stride towards the bathroom, thank god both bedrooms had suites. I quickly brush my teeth and head to the kitchen.

Freddie was already there, still in sleeping shorts pouring cereal into a huge bowl.

"You're up early!" Freddie says, with a sleepy voice and a small smirk on his face.

my eyes didnt move, I had never seen him with his shirt off, it had never really occurred to me. I didn't realize he spends most of his free time in the gym until now. I look down at what I'm wearing and realize that I, too, am wearing something not so appropriate. A tight lilac top with extremely short shorts, it seemed like Freddie didn't mind.

"Yeah, well." I begin, in a good mood. Maybe staying with Freddie for a few weeks won't be as bad as I thought. I snatch the cereal box off the the counter, while Freddie collapses on the sofa with his cereal bowl in his hand and turns on the huge plasma TV. I pour some of the contents of cereal in the box into my bowl and fill it with milk.

I couldn't help but take usual glances at Freddie, some of the times I caught him staring at me, I couldn't help but smile at this.

I sit next to Freddie and in no time, our bowls are on the coffee table in front of the sofa and both our heads are lying on the opposite arm rests. Our head turned towards the TV and our feet just touching, it was a huge sofa.

"How come there was cereal in the cupboard?" I ask in the middle of a commercial break.

"I asked room service to bring it up here, I just got some cereal, some milk and orange juice for now, when you won the competition everything was inclusive remember? So you can basically ask for whatever you want" Freddie replies, I smile at the thought of having a huge plate full of Lasagna in front of me without even having to go out to a restaurant.

"But," Freddie begins. "I've hidden the reception number from you, so you don't get too crazy ordering every food they have."

I glare at Freddie, as quick as I can I grab the closest pillow and throw it as hard as I can at his face. It fell to the floor; Freddie just stared back at me like the hit wasn't anything.

"You… Will… Be… Sorry" he replied, each word as slow as the other.

As quick as a flash he jumped up from the sofa and began to tickle me on my bare feet.

"No, Benson, No, FREDNUB! STOP IT NOW! FREDDIEEE!" I scream, he knew tickling me was my weak spot. I begin to kick my legs at him but he just tickled harder.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Freddie stopped immediately. Using this moment as much as I could, I kicked Freddie in the balls, hard, and ran to the door. Freddie lay on the floor, he was laughing hysterically. I always found it weird how Freddie laughs when he's in pain.

I twist the door knob and am greeted by Chris's face. He looked hot in his big white shirt and boxers. Sam pushed the thought out of her mind and greeted Chris.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Um," He begins in is English accent "Carly just wanted to check if you were ok, the sounds that were coming from this room were abit... wrong."

When Chris had finished I could hear Freddie laughing. My hair was in a wreck from me just waking up, Freddie had no shirt and my screams did sound wrong when I replayed them in my head.

Chris began to join in with Freddie.

"Ok" he said. "Next time you guys decide to fool around, try to be a tad more…" I slammed the door in his face before he could finish.

"C'mon Sam," Freddie says "That wasn't very nice" I walk back over to Freddie; he is now sitting on the sofa.

I smirk, not answering. It was funny, but I didn't want Carly and everyone else getting the wrong idea.

"Well" Freddie begins, getting up from the sofa " My balls are aching like hell and I think you kicked me a few times in the stomach, so you win this one. But it will be your last one." Freddie walks towards his room.

I hear the bathroom door slam shut and shortly after the water running. I imagine Freddie In the shower but quickly shake the thought out of my head.

"Ew!" I shout. I walk over to my room, have a shower, throw some skinny jeans and a top on and jog into the kitchen, to be greeted by Freddie once again.

"So, what we doing today Freddie-the-Nerd?" I ask, jumping onto the sofa.

"Well," he replies "This is your trip" he sits next to me on the sofa, now wearing some jeans and a stripy Lacoste shirt.

"How about we go to the West Village? I heard there is an awesome bakery there that apparently sells the best Fat Cakes in North America!" I say, I researched some bakeries back home. It took me a while to find the best one; I hope it's worth it.

"I think I'll give that one a miss, maybe Carly could take you?"

"Ugh! Not with her boyfriend, they'll probably snog the whole time."

"Tut, fine! But, you're paying for the Fat Cakes."

"Fine!" I go to my room and purposely leave my purse in my bedside drawer; I put my phone in my pocket and walk back in the kitchen.

"Freddie-The-Clown!" I shout. "Where are you?!" I open the door to the corridor and look to the right. He's waiting outside Carly's door.

I lock the door and walk up to him, Carly lets us in soon after.

"So," She says. "How was your first night?" Freddie and I sit on the sofa while Carly pours us a glass of apple juice. She wore some Jean shorts and a top, similar to mine.

"Fine, we're going to Magnolia Bakery, it's in the West Village and I heard the Fat Cakes are amazing there!" I reply while Carly hands Freddie and I our apple juice and sits in the arm chair beside the sofa.

"Cool, I think Chris and I are just gonna wonder round the city, we should all visit the Empire State Building on the last day. I reckon we should leave the best till last."

"Agreed" Freddie replies taking a sip of his apple juice. Chris walks into the room with a towel round his waist, his hair in a wet mess.

"Hey guys!" Chris greets us. He roughly shakes Freddie's hand.

"Who's looking wrong now?" I say, with a smile.

"You seriously should have heard your selves!" He defends himself matter-of – factly. We all laugh.

"Um, honey, where's my aftershave?" Chris asks Carly.

"I saw you put it in your suitcase, have you checked in mine." Chris nods. Carly sighs. "We'll buy some more today."

Chris walks back to the bedroom and closes the door.

"So, how are things going with him?" I ask Carly.

"Oh my god, he is the best boyfriend I have ever had, I should really date more British people!" She responds.

Carly and I begin to giggle; Freddie rolls his eyes and turns the TV on. Their room wasn't much different to ours apart from a few things that were barely noticeable

Freddie and I hopped into the nearest taxi we could find, after leaving Carly and Chris's room. We told the taxi driver where we wanted to go. During the drive, Freddie called Spencer and found out that he and Gibby were going to sit in a café and eat raw coffee beans to see who could choose where they would go tomorrow.

Freddie paid for the taxi, much to his dismay. The bakery wasn't what I was expecting.

A small window showing off beautifully made cakes and breads stood in front of me. The door was beside the window, it looked like a door you would find at the front of a small, cozy cottage.

We both walked inside, while a bell above the door rang. It was quite big inside, nothing special, but the smell was tremendous. The walls were completely covered with pictures and old photographs.

"Well," Freddie begins "What are you gonna have?" We both pick up the menus on a table and sit down.

A waitress walks over to our table, she was about the same age as us, she wore a pink apron, like you would see in an 80's diner, and her hair tied up in a bun.

"Welcome, can I take your order please?" She says, while taking out a small notepad and pencil.

"No, we are here to admire how amazing this chair is!" I say sarcastically, pointing to Freddie's chair.

"Sam!" He replies "I'll have a cappuccino with extra cream and a blueberry muffin with chocolate powder." The waitress writes this all down, it seemed like she didn't hear what I'd said.

"Fat Cakes," I said simply. "15 fat cakes." The waitress nods and walks away.

"Sam! What are you going to do with 15 fat cakes?" Freddie asks, laying back in his chair.

"You'll see Fredlump, you'll see." I say pointing a finger at him.

He shakes his head and chuckles. "So," He begins. "What are we gonna do after this?"

"Dunno" I reply.

"I guess we could go to Rockefeller center, an wonder round there."

I nod my head while the waitress came with one hand holding a huge plate full of fat cakes and the other holding a tray with Freddie's cappuccino and muffin.

"Yes, oh yes! Come to mama!" I say as the waitress places the plate on the table. I grab the fat cake on the top of the mountain and bite into it.

"I can't believe you made pay for all those fat cakes! You're paying for dinner tomorrow, whatever you say." Freddie complains while in the taxi.

"Hey!" I defend "It wasn't my fault that I forgot my purse at the hotel."

Freddie just shakes his head and looks out the window.

We arrive at Rockefeller center, the traffic was horrendous as it was lunch time, we decided to get lunch later on as we just had a lot to eat.

"How about we go to the concourse?" Freddie suggests, as he pays the taxi driver and steps out of the car, me following him. "I think we'll stay here for the rest of the day, our hotel is only 2 blocks from here."

I nod, I'd heard about the concourse online. It was a huge underground mall that connects to every building in the center.

"Well," I say, walking down into the entrance. "What shall we do first?"

Freddie pushed the hotel door open.

I burst out laughing yet again "Did you see his face! Ha-ha!"

Freddie smiles and joins in too while we wait in the lift. I had just thrown some of my mustard from my hot dog into some old guy walking a dog. He had chased after us until he couldn't take it anymore and stopped. Luckily, his dog was a Chihuahua.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Carly and Chris didn't seem to be back yet. All 4 of us were going out for dinner; Chris said he would be paying.

I walked out of my room, dressed in a red, knee high cocktail dress, this time, I was the first one to get ready. I poured some orange juice in a glass and sat on the sofa to wacth some TV.

Within 5 minutes Freddie walked in, he wore a smart bright blue shirt and some smarter jeans. He was still buttoning his shirt at the top, His collar was pulled up.

"Do you think they've arrived yet?" He asks, pulling down his collar and finishing his shirt.

"Carly called me while I was getting changed. We can go to theirs in 20 minutes." I reply.

"Hopefully Chris won't be shirtless again!" He says, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah!" I say.

20 minutes later we walk up to their door and, this time, Chris opens the door.

"Hey guys!" he greets us. "Si'down!" He gestures a hand towards the sofa, Freddie and I sit after I get a kiss on the cheek and Freddie gets a handshake.

"How was your day?" Freddie asks, fiddling with the zip on his jacket.

"It was awesome!" He replies. "We went on the Staten Island Ferry; it was a free trip across New York harbor."

Freddie replies with a "cool" and I start.

"We went to this awesome bakery!" I say "It had the best fat cakes ever! Then we went to the concourse, it's this awesome mall underground!"

Carly walked in 15 minutes later. "Hey guys!" she says. She wore a tight blue dress with no shoulder straps. "I was thinking we could go to this really good restaurant called "Annisa" apparently its really good!" She says, while finishing her hair.

I reply, "Sounds good to me!"

**YAYAYAYAY! A long chapter! Next chapter will be the restaurant, things are going to start heating up…****and I mean seriously. Next chapter will be so good tha… Ok I should stop teasing you now!**

**Hehe! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
